


Superior Akko Kagari

by Smith_11



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Female Anti-Hero, Magic, Other, Witches, alternateseasontwo, mindswapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smith_11/pseuds/Smith_11
Summary: In an AU of the start of the second season, Croix instead of trying to make the Noir Rod instead deletes Akko's mind and takes over her body to use the Shiny Rod all to herself. As she makes changes to Akko's life, Croix continues the quest for the seven words, but this time, as Akko Kagari. The Superior Akko Kagari.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. One

Croix hated Chariot. She hated everything that she had. The game, the fortune, the Shiny Rod. She felt betrayed when Chariot got the Shiny Rod, but she even felt even more betrayed when she helped her, and she didn't even thank her for her help with her magic shows. Croix went on her own, she thought about making her own Shiny Rod, with negative emotions. But she suddenly thought of something else. She scraped her plans for the Noir Rod. She thought of one name, Akko.

Akko had the Shiny Rod, Croix knew that. She didn't even need to track it's magic to find it. Akko was very...loud when it came to the Shiny Rod. So everyone knew that Akko had this powerful piece of magic, or thought it was a toy. But Croix knew it wasn't. Croix wanted it. But she knew it wouldn't work for her, only for Akko. But how...Croix suddenly came up with a vicious idea. She couldn't steal the Rod from Akko. But she could steal Akko.

Or at least her body and mind.

If she couldn't use the Shiny Rod as Croix Meridies, she would use it as Akko Kagari.

She knew Akko was enrolled in Luna Nova, he just needed to buy her time to capture the young witch student. She spied on Akko as she allied with the magical creatures' union strike. Croix praised Akko to herself for the strong determination, she decided that it would be the best ability that she would have when she took her body. She waited until the strike was calmed down to make her move. She spotted Akko walking to a private spot in the woods, she studied her schedule every day, she mostly went into the woods during her free time to practice her flying. It was the perfect moment to strike.

Croix knocked Akko unconscious and carried her to her lab, when she got there she slapped Akko down and began to scan through her memories.

"You've had quite the adventure Atsuko, but I'm afraid your time is over," Croix says to the unconscious Akko. She ruffled her hair and smirked, "but it's my turn now. I should've gotten the Shiny Rod, me. I know everything about it. I will have the power to change the world."

Croix powered up her machine she knew that it would be very suspicious when her body would be left lying here. So, she has to give it up to get inside of Akko, but that is the price of getting the power of the Shiny Rod. She strapped two mind pallets on her head and some on Akko, she smirks and begins the process. It wasn't that painful, it felt like she was dreaming, but she felt her body disappear in blue light. Akko screams, the process would be painful for her, but Croix didn't care. Croix suddenly blacked out.

When she came to, she looked around, she looked at the empty table next to her, wait, empty table? She commands the bots to unstrap her. She looks around, she is still in her lab, then she looks at her body. Young hands, brown hair, Luna Nova school Uniform, and a Shiny Chariot Trading Card in her pocket. Croix smiled to herself. It worked. She became Akko. The Shiny Rod's power, it would be hers. But she wondered about one thing, would the Shiny Rod think of her as Akko? Or another tortured soul trying to get its power? She would have to worry about that later, she got up from the table and looked in the mirror, she gave off an evil smirk. No one would even notice. She prayed that no one would notice. She looked at a small red glowing flash drive in the computer, this was Akko's mind, it had to be stored somewhere, Croix smirked. She grabbed her wand to place a spell but found out she couldn't. She became confused, she checked the dream fuel spirit in Akko's body, to find out, she didn't have any. Croix shrugged. She began to inject herself with some from her experiments and smiled. She then performed a spell, a burning spell, she doesn't want anyone switching them back.

Croix cleaned up the remains of the destroyed flash drive of Akko's mind, she grabbed Akko's broom and locked up her lab and left. It would be lunchtime.

Croix smirked, "Now, let's see what Luna Nova has in store for me."


	2. Two

Croix walked around Luna Nova, no one even paid any mind to her. This is the greatest plan! No one even suspects that she took over Akko's body. She does need to keep up the cover, but that doesn't mean that she can't make any changes to Akko's life to fit her advantage. She checks the grades Akko has, wow! She is so low! Croix wonders how she even stayed in Luna Nova after this. She needs to pick these grades up. Croix suddenly thought of something, since she is in a teenager's body, her life is basically starting over, so she would begin her new quest for power and conquest, she'll be a better Akko, a Superior Akko Kagari.

After checking Akko's grades, Croix went to the dorm that Akko and her roommates reside in, she checks to see if they are in, they aren't. Croix searches Akko's side of the bed, she spots the Shiny Rod and holds it in admiration. She smiles, she hooks the Shiny Rod in her skirt. She now needs to find out how many words Akko has found for the Shiny Rod. She looked around and spotted a sketchbook, she looked inside and saw a lot of Chariot. Croix looked at the pictures in disgust, how can one person spark a huge fangirl phase in this girl? Croix threw away the sketchbook and found a small notebook with stickers of Chariot on it. She looked inside and saw that Akko wrote down the words, she wrote it in a fanfiction format though, but the words are there.

Noctu Orfei Aude Fraetor, Phaidoari Afairynghor, and Arae Aryrha. Those were the words. Akko seemed to have learned them from Chariot, ugh, Croix didn’t know what Akko saw in her. But that would all change. Croix also saw the written meanings of the words in the journal as well, Croix sudden;y got worried, would someone pure of heart be able to only use the Shiny Rod, or would she be able to use it as well? Croix knew the Shiny Rod would try to bring out the best in people instead of trying to give it to them. Croix must find the fourth word. But she knew that she'd only get it from Chariot. Croix must push down her hate for her former best friend and get started on those private lessons.

Croix heard the dorm room door open and turned to see Akko’s friends Sucy and Lotte. She must maintain a cover, people still don’t know that Croix took over Akko’s body.

“Akko, where have you been? You’ve been gone for hours,” Lotte says.

“I’ve been busy with...flying…” Croix/Akko replied.

“Well, you need all the practice you need if you’re going to be able to fly at all,” Sucy remarked.

“Yeah...haha…” Croix/Akko says she sighs, they don’t suspect anything. “I was just in here to grab some notes before the next class. I still have private lessons with Ch-I mean Ursula right?”

“I don’t know why you have to ask that, you’re always excited to have lessons with her, hell, you won’t shut up about it.” Sucy states.

“Sucy!” Lottes yells.

“Right, I’ve just been so busy, I can’t manage my time well,” Croix/Akko says.   
“Well ok, come on classes are starting soon,” Lotte says.

Croix still knew the school well, she really was surprised how much it stayed the same after all these years, she laughed to herself at the thought that Luna Nova didn’t fit in with the times. Croix walked in and saw the students, she looked at the board in the front of the classroom, turns out the lessons were the same just as before. At this rate, she’ll get top grades from using the same tactics from when she was in school. Croix sat next to Sucy and Lotte and two rows up from Diana Cavendish. Croix now knew one thing and one thing only, she can’t attract the attention of the Cavendish, Akko called her and Diana rivals, but in order to be true rivals, she must finish what Akko and Chariot started, find all seven words.

As Croix began taking notes, she began thinking about what else she can do to make this school year of Luna Nova easier, maybe add some robots into the mix? Yeah, that sounds good. Croix finished her notes and went with her friends for lunch. As they sat at their table, Lotte asked her a question.

“Akko, you seemed her attentive today,” Lotte stated. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing just decided to try harder in my school work,” Croix/Akko replied.

“Last time you did that, we turned into fish to get a teacher you almost killed,” Sucy says,

What does Akko do for most of this school year? 

“Well, I guess I’m trying harder,” Croix/Akko says.

“If you say so,” Sucy replies.

“I gotta go to my private lessons now, I’ll see you guys later,” Croix/Akko says.

Croix left the table and walked to Ursula’s office, she sighs, she hasn’t seen her friend in a long time, she needed more time to handle this, but she can’t freeze up now. She knocks on the door and enters. Croix saw Chariot in a different hairstyle and hair color, ugh, what did she do to herself? Croix put on a fake smile and walked over to Ursula.

“Akko, I’m glad you’re here, I’m going to tell you about the fourth word, but I can’t tell you it’s meaning, you must find out about it for yourself,” Ursula explains.

Croix smiles, Ursula is basically giving her the words, all she has to do, is find the meanings, then the world will be hers.

"Akko, you feeling ok?" Ursula asked.

"Never better, I just need to find the meaning of the word. Any ideas?" Croix/Akko asked.

"Well, I can't tell you everything, but you should go to Finland with Lotte, you'll find what you're looking for there."

Croix nods and leaves the office, she sighs in relief, Chariot doesn't suspect anything. She went back to the dorm and began to pack up. When Lotte sees her packing, she looks at her confused.

"Umm Akko…" Lotte begins to say.

"I know you're leaving to visit your parents, I'm coming with you, " Croix/Akko says.

"Umm...why?" Lotte says. "Not being mean just asking."

"Is Sucy coming with you?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm coming too."

"Well sure, I'd love you to meet my parents."

Croix smiles, she couldn't let Sucy and Lotte know about the true meaning of the Shiny Rod. Technically, only her and Chariot know. She still must maintain cover. They later went to Finland and met Lotte's parents. Croix liked them alot, they were very nice. When it came to dinner, Croix looked at the pie, she didn’t like it, she didn’t even know why, she just didn’t. When the morning came, Lotte’s parents were covered in moss, Croix recognized this, the Greenman disease. Croix had to go help Lotte and Sucy get ingredients. She had to wait awhile for some of the ingredients to mature, when it came to the yeti, she had to wait for him to make the final ingredient perfectly. When he did, she carefully made the antidote. Croix then felt something inside her, something strong, she then shouted…

“Mayenab Dysheebudo!!”

The Shiny Rod turned into a sprinkler and cured everyone, Croix sighs, then she smiles, she unlocked the fourth word. She would have the power soon enough yet.

Sucy and Lotte looked at each other, then at Akko.

“Akko, you ok?” Lotte asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. The disease is cured. I’m not hurt,” Croix/Akko replied.

“That’s not what we mean, you seem more patient,” Sucy says. “You didn’t even try to hug us when we were cured, you didn’t even say anything exciting or boastful.”

“Boastful?”

“You know what I mean.”

“W-what Sucy is trying to say is that you’ve changed Akko, alot,” Lotte says.

“No I haven’t,” Croix/Akko quickly says. “I’m still the same Akko, hell, why would I change anyways? Even if I did, isn’t that a good thing? Come on, I’m hungry, let's go inside and eat.”

Croix went inside to eat, as Lotte and Sucy looked at each other uncomfortably.


	3. Three

Croix hid in plain sight for over a whole month, she couldn't believe that no one had noticed her before, she knew her plan would work. But still, she needed to get the next word for the Shiny Rod. But she needed to push her own agenda as well. She gained the trust of a classmate Constance to gain access to her lab, because of that, Croix stole some of her equipment to make smaller bots similar to Constance's Stanbots, she named them Akkobots. She made them place surveillance around Luna Nova. She then explored all possibilities that can help her find the next word. She heard about a holy grail, but she ignored it. But what made her truly interested was that little inventor witch named Constance, she seemed promising.

Croix saw that Constance was joining the witch hunt, but she couldn't win when it started. She lacked the help and the imagination to win.

Croix then heard Diana was leaving, which means that it's her time to strike. Diana always didn't like Akko, but with her gone, she can enact her plan. Croix still needed three more words. She still had to get info from Chariot, but maybe there would be a quicker way to get it. Croix went into her next session and spotted Chariot making tea when she went back into the kitchen. Croix pulled out a potion that she stole from Sucy and poured it into Chariot's tea. Chariot came back from the kitchen.

"Akko, I'm glad about the progress that you've been doing, you are a really good witch," Chariot says. She sipped on her tea, she then started to feel woozy. She slumped over in her chair.

Croix caught her and propped her up in a wheelchair, she then wheeled her out of the room. When anyone asked about her, she just replied that she passed out and she was taking her to her room. Croix managed to turn invisible when she found a safe spot, she then wheeled her over to her secret lab and hooked Chariot up to the memory scanner, she looked through her memories and found the words that she needed for the Shiny Rod.

"Perfect."

"What are you doing?" A voice says, surprising Croix.

Croix turned around to see Sucy standing near the lab's door.

"What are you doing here?!" Croix/Akko says. "How did you-"

"I always know when my stash has been taken, I placed a small tracking spell on you after our last class, to see where you are," Sucy explains. "Lotte and I knew that you were acting strangely after our trip to Finland, but kidnapping, and what the hell is all this lab shit?"

"It's mine," Croix/Akko quickly says.

"Akko isn't smart enough to have a lab like this, so who are you?"

"I'm someone who should've had what Chariot had."

"Chariot? Wait, Ursula is Chariot?"

"No duh, I knew her for most of my life from when we were kids."

"Where is Akko?"

"Dead, like you will be soon unless you want to join me."

Sucy pulls out her wand and Croix sighs, she presses a button that gives Sucy an electric shock causing her to fall to the ground. Croix placed some pads on her forehead and activated them.

"I can't go and have you going around telling people about what I'm doing, but I have something very important for your mind to do. But I have to get rid of your body."

Croix began to disintegrate Sucy's body and transferred her mind into a small device that she placed on her belt. She turned the device on.

"What did you do?!" Sucy cried out from the device.

"Your my A.I. system now, you can't do anything now."

"No! Stop!"

"It's now time to enact my plan."


	4. Chapter 4

Croix installed the new AI system that had Sucy’s mental state inside. Noone would even think less of her leaving when Croix writes a letter to her friends saying that Sucy left Luna Nova to go back to her family.

“I don’t know why you’re doing this,” Sucy says through the huge computer that she was hooked into.

“I’m doing this because I lost something from myself a long time ago, I’m taking it back, no matter the cost, so I’ve decided to try something different,” Croix/Akko explains, “I’m going to find the rest of the words and begin my new age of magic.”

“I don’t even know who you are, you don’t have to do this, but I guess what I’m saying doesn’t matter anyway, because you’ll do this anyway.”

“Relax, I’m not going to kill anyone, I’m just going to place the pieces in place so I can take my place as the new Headmistress of Luna Nova, no one suspects me at all that I’m really not Akko, so it’s perfect, I’ll be back soon, so don’t go anywhere,” Croix/Akko remarks while laughing. She left the lab.

Croix sat back and did her school work, she watched as many other events came into play, she went to Appleton with that O’Neil girl to get the next word, she then waited for the right moment, which was a month later, when Lotte is still depressed about Sucy leaving Luna Nova.

“Lotte, why don’t you get us some snacks? Maybe they can help calm you down,” Croix/Akko says.

Lotte nods slowly and goes to leave the dorm room to get snacks, Croix then pulls out her wand and started to do some magic out of the window, this is a spell that will activate all of the Akkobots that she set in place. When they got the spell that she shot out, they would go ahead with the plan. They would begin to shoot magic beams at the teachers of Luna Nova, but it wouldn’t kill them no, she just needed them to think that they are attcking each other, thenshe will lay back and let the chaos ensue.

The Akkobots then shot out magic beams at were identical to the magic beams of the teachers, they then started to ask each other who did what, when it happened again, they couldn’t find the right attacker, so they blamed each other, sothen they startedto have a huge magic fight with each other. It attracted the attention of the other students who couldn’t do anythign to try and break them up. 

Croix walks up behind the crowd forming in the teachers lounge, some students looked at the teachers in fear, while some cheered on. Croix looked at Amanda.

“What should we do?” Croix/Akko asks.

“I don’t know, Diana would be able to do something, but she left, not to mention that no one has heard from her since she left, not even her family knew where she went,” Amanda explained.

Croix didn’t plan anything to get rid of Diana, she just hoped thatshe would leave and stya at home, but whatever happened to her she didn’t even know about. But it can work out in he rfavor, she heard the magic noises get calm and quiet. She peaked into the room and saw that all of the teachers injured each other and were unconious. Croix smirked and stood in front of the students.

“I don’t know what happened to these teachers, but they aren’t the leaders that we need, they can’t keep Luna Nova in check, they didn’t even bring back Diana to help us, we need to take a stand!” Croix/Akko yells out and the other students agreed with her. “We should get rid of these teachers and begin our new stand in magic, I know I’m not in an magical family, but I could help make sure everyone is ok.”

The other studnets started to cheer on and agree with what Akko is saying, they used a spell to turn the teachers into rocks, Croix secretly grabbed Chariot’s rock and placed it in her pocket.She smiled as the students started to change the astetic of Luna Nova. The plan is going into motion, she won, even if she didn’t get the full power of the Shiny Rod, she is now getting something even better.

Croix walks into the lab and turned on Sucy.

"Well, my plan worked, now I have Luna Nova under my control, maybe I should start my own company, get some money from all of this, I'll put it in my name," Croix/Akko says.

"What is your name anyway?" Sucy asks sarcastically.

"Akko Kagari, why use my old name when I am a new person? Come on Sucy, cheer up, there will be changes that will come into effect, Let's just admit it, I won."

The now newly identfied Akko Kagari smirked as she left the lab to go to her new future.


End file.
